L'appel
by superhakumiser2
Summary: Peter Parker s'achète un cellulaire et ce faisant, perd son identité secrète, le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait au travail et se fait un nouvel ami (à son grand désespoir).


L'appel

(Une fanfiction qui n'a rien à voir avec le film du même nom.)

Peter Parker avait besoin d'un cellulaire. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Jameson affirmait.

« Parker! Achète-toi un cell! Non de dieu! Dire que je dois passer par ta tante pour te parler! Ce n'est pas digne d'un photographe! Tu as quoi, 16 ans?! »

« 22, monsieur. »

« En plus, tu es majeure! Achète-toi un foutu téléphone, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes! »

« Est-ce que ça peut rentrer dans mes dépenses de travail? »

Et Jameson se mit à rire. Il se mit à rire pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Enfin non, Peter décida de quitter après 5 minutes. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte du bureau derrière lui, son patron riait encore. La secrétaire, une petite blonde qui travaillait dans ce bureau depuis quelques années, le remercia.

« Merci d'avoir remonté le moral du patron. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu rire autant depuis que je travaille ici. »

Peter lui lança un petit sourire ironique.

« Et oui, quand je ne suis pas photographe, je suis là pour amuser Jameson. »

Il quitta le bureau avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trouver un cellulaire n'avait pas été difficile. Peter était entré dans une boutique spécialisée et avait choisi le plus laid, le plus gros et le moins cher des téléphones. À la caisse, il avait dit au vendeur :

« Je veux le contrat le moins cher. Pas d'internet, pas d'appels entrants illimités, pas de textos illimités, juste le contrat le moins cher. »

Le vendeur s'exécuta. Il s'exécuta après lui avoir parlé des différents types de contrats. Lorsqu'il comprit que Peter n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, il lui vendit effectivement le contrat le moins cher.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la boutique, Peter examina son cellulaire.

_Vraiment moche. Comme tout ce qui est dans mes moyens._

Une fois chez lui, Peter montra son nouveau téléphone à sa tante.

« C'est une excellente idée, Peter! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te rejoindre chaque fois que tu disparais. »

Peter grimaça. Il s'imaginait, se déplaçant de toile en toile dans la ville de New York et répondre à son téléphone pour entendre sa tante lui demander :

« Peter, tu peux me ramener du lait pour demain matin? »

Ou pire, il se voyait affronter le Goblin Vert pour recevoir un message de Jameson lui disant :

« PARKER! Ramène tes fesses au bureau, tout de suite! »

Il eut un frisson d'horreur.

La première chose qu'il apprit fut de fermer son cellulaire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Étendu sur son lit, Peter examinait le téléphone qu'il allait maintenant devoir garder sur lui en permanence. Il tenta de comprendre son fonctionnement. Rapidement, il apprit à ajouter des contacts et décida d'entrer les noms et numéros de téléphone de ceux qu'il connaissait.

Son premier contact fut Jameson. Parce que de toute évidence, c'était lui qui allait le contacter le plus souvent. Son deuxième fut sa tante qui allait sûrement l'appeler quotidiennement. Finalement, il entra le nom et le numéro de téléphone de la belle Mary Jane qui ne l'appellerait probablement jamais.

_On peut bien rêver._

En observant ses trois contacts, Peter se sentit bien seul.

_Ma vie sociale est vraiment palpitante._

Il considéra ajouter le numéro de Flash que, bizarrement, il connaissait et réalisa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il alla se coucher.

La première semaine avec son cellulaire se passa comme toutes les autres semaines. Peter se présenta à ses cours, continua son travail de journaliste à temps partiel et résuma ses activités de super héros à temps plein. La seule différence fut les nombreux appels de Jameson.

_Comme si c'était une surprise._

L'arrivée de cet appareil ne changea absolument rien dans sa vie.

Les choses prirent une toute autre tournure un mercredi, à 3 h du matin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter Parker dormait à point fermé. Il rêvait qu'il se mariait avec merveilleuse Mary Jane. Son téléphone se mit à sonner lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à dire « oui, je le veux. » À moitié endormi et en grognant, Peter attrapa son cellulaire en considérant sérieusement démissionner si Jameson était à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allo? »

« Salut Spidey! »

Il sursauta. Personne ne connaissait son identité secrète. Personne ne connaissait son numéro de téléphone. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette conversation? En assumant qu'il était sûrement en train de rêver, Peter raccrocha. À peine avait-il déposé son téléphone au sol que celui-ci se remit à sonner. Confus, Peter répondit. Il était encore endormi, mais à présent, il savait qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Allo…? »

« Oh mon dieu, Spidey! Je pense qu'on a été coupé! Ça doit venir de ton cell parce que le mien fonctionne à merveille! C'est un Samsung Galaxy. C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'acheter quand on a de l'argent. »

Peter l'interrompit parce que sinon, il se doutait que son interlocuteur n'arrêterait pas de parler.

« Je suis désolé, mais je crois que vous avez un mauvais numéro. »

« Quoi? Je ne parle pas à Spider Man, aka Peter Parker? »

Son cœur s'arrêta. Quelqu'un connaissait son identité secrète.

Ça y est, sa vie était fichue. Il réfléchit à ses options. Il pouvait encore quitter la ville, mais ce faisant, il exposerait sa tante et Mary Jane à tous ceux qui voudraient se venger de Spider Man. Peut-être devrait-il se rendre aux autorités? Non. En prison, il lui serait impossible de protéger ceux qu'il aime.

« Allo? Spidey? Est-ce que tu es toujours là, Spidey? »

Il lui restait encore une option.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

« Tu ne reconnais pas ma magnifique voix, Spidey? Tu me vexes. Dire que je suis ton plus grand fan! J'étais ton fan avant même que tu sois né! Et nous avons vécu tellement de moments clés ensemble. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je t'ai peut-être tué dans un univers parallèle, mais tu connais le dicton : ce qui se passe dans un univers parallèle reste dans un univers parallèle. »

Oh mon dieu. Plus le type au bout du fil divaguait et plus il savait à qui il avait affaire. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne aussi dérangée mentalement.

« Deadpool! »

« Tu te souviens de moi! J'avais si peur que tu m'es oublié et que tu te sois tourné vers la rousse sexy qui habite à côté de chez toi. Je sais que c'est dur de résister à une si belle paire de -»

« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone?! Non, attends… Comment as-tu appris mon identité secrète?! Et laisse Mary Jane en dehors de ça! »

Il fut interrompu par la voix de sa tante.

« Peter, fais moins de bruit s'il te plaît. J'essaye de dormir! »

« Pardon, tante May! »

Deadpool éclata de rire.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vis encore avec ta tante! C'est trop drôle! Sérieusement, si tu te cherches un appart, appelle-moi. On peut même aller regarder ça ensemble si tu veux. Tu es libre -»

« COMMENT AS-TU EU CE NUMÉRO! »

C'était facile de perdre patience avec Deadpool. Tellement facile que Peter oublia sa tante qui lui rappela assez vite son existence.

« Peter! »

« Pardon! Je baisse le ton, promis! »

Peter inspira profondément. Il devait être zen s'il voulait tirer quelque chose de cette conversation.

« Deadpool. »

Commença-t-il, très zennement.

« Oui, Spidey? »

« Comment as-tu obtenu ce numéro de téléphone ainsi que mon identité secrète? »

« Wikipedia. »

Zen, il fallait qu'il reste zen. Peter prit une seconde inspiration.

« Deadpool, je répète ma question et je veux que tu me répondes sérieusement, pour une fois dans ta vie. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Comment as-tu obtenu ce numéro de téléphone et comment sais-tu que je suis Spider Man? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Pendant un instant, Peter crut qu'il allait enfin obtenir une réponse concrète. Cet instant ne dura pas.

« Pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais quand je leur dis la vérité? Est-ce que c'est mon costume? Mes multiples personnalités? Ou encore, les nombreuses fois où j'ai menti? J'imagine que si je t'avais dit que c'était le Goblin Vert qui m'avait vendu ton identité secrète, j'aurais été plus crédible? Hé bien non. Désolé de te décevoir, mais Wikipedia connaît tous tes secrets, et les miens, et ceux des autres super héros. Sérieusement, qui aurait cru que Batman était en fait Bruce Wayne et Clark Ken Superman? Ok, j'avoue que Superman n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour protéger son identité secrète. Pfff des lunettes. Même moi avec mes cicatrices et mes tumeurs j'aurais pu faire mieux. »

_D'accord, peu importe ce que je peux lui dire, il ne m'avouera jamais comment il a obtenu mon identité secrète._

Pendant que Deadpool continuait de se parler tout seul, Peter décida de passer au plan B qu'il venait tout juste d'inventer.

« Est-ce que tu comptes révéler mon secret? »

Deadpool demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes (un vrai miracle) avant de lui répondre :

« Mmmm… Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de ce que tu es prêt à m'offrir pour mon silence. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Par contre, j'ai déjà envoyé un Email au Joker concernant l'identité de Batman. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait utiliser cette information à bon escient. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va en faire. »

Peter l'interrompit, parce que sinon, le délire de son interlocuteur ne finirait jamais. Aussi, parce qu'il se sentait mal pour Batman… Honnêtement, il ne voudrait pas être à sa place en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? De l'argent? »

Deadpool sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Non, je viens de vérifier et aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai encore pas mal de contrats. C'est tout ce que j'ai, de l'argent. J'en ai tellement que je ne l'utilise plus. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Deadpool? »

« Un appel par jours. »

Peter arqua un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu?

« Quoi? »

« J'ai dit : je veux un appel par jours »

Il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire… Non, ce n'était pas sérieux.

« Tu veux que je t'appelle, une fois par jours? »

« C'est ça. »

« Mais, _pourquoi_? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Peter savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais rien demander à Deadpool.

_Il ne faut pas lui donner une raison de parler._

« Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à faire vivre notre relation, Spidey! Plus d'appels, plus de rendez-vous, plus de _je t'aime_. J'essaye de sauver notre couple, tu ne comprends pas!? Un homme aussi peut se sentir seul, tu sais. Surtout quand il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis des mois. Et chaque fois que je regarde la télévision, je me demande si je ne vais pas apprendre que tu es mort. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter -»

Encore une fois, Peter dut l'interrompre.

« Ok, un appel par jours pour que tu te la fermes. Je considère que cet appel est bon pour le reste de la journée. Chow. »

Et il raccrocha. C'est quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il fut BEAUCOUP plus réveillé, que Peter réalisa dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

_C'est pas vrai…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir. Il devait trouver une solution à cette situation. Il avait été incapable d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Même si Spider Man ne tuait pas, Peter avait envisagé de tuer Deadpool. Même cette échappatoire ne fonctionnerait pas, parce que cet imbécile était immortel.

_Que faire, que faire…_

Se répétait-il en se cognant la tête sur la table de la cuisine. Sa tante déposa un bol de céréales devant lui et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

« Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais si tu te mets dans un tel état pour une fille, c'est qu'elle doit être vraiment spéciale. »

Peter se frappa une nouvelle fois la tête sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait une journée pour trouver une solution. Une journée de paix, voilà tout ce qui lui restait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sa dernière journée de liberté venait de se terminer. Elle était passée en coup de vent. Peter avait tenté de la faire durer. Il avait accompagné sa tante au marché. Il était resté attentif tandis que Jameson l'engueulait devant tout le personnel du journal. Il se surprit même à apprécier ce moment. Finalement, en soirée, il avait rangé sa chambre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent beaucoup trop vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de trouver une solution à son problème. Minuit approchait. Lorsque l'instant fatidique arriva, Peter fut surpris de constater que rien ne se passa. À bien y penser, il lui restait une journée pour appeler Deadpool.

Pour lui dire quoi? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Il décida toutefois de se débarrasser de cet appel et composa le numéro inconnu qu'il n'avait pas encore enregistré dans ses contacts, mais qui apparaissait dans son historique. Il eut une réponse dans les premières secondes. Si bien qu'il se demanda si Deadpool n'avait pas décidé de surveiller son cellulaire en attendant son appel.

« Spidey! Quelle surprise! »

« Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté ta proposition… »

« Ça va passer. Moi je regrette plein de choses et regarde ce que je suis devenu! »

« Je ne sais absolument pas quoi te dire. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te parler. »

« Au moins, tu es honnête. Demande-moi comment c'est passé ma journée. »

Peter soupira. Il ne voulait pas poser cette question. Il savait que cette conversation durerait des heures s'il posait cette question. Mais est-ce qu'il avait le choix?

« Comment c'est passé ta journée, Deadpool. »

Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre et désintéressée.

« Tu ne devineras jamais! Je suis en prison en ce moment! »

_Il était temps._

« Attends une seconde… Si tu es en prison, comment se fait-il que je puisse te parler sur ton cellulaire? »

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je m'étais fait arrêter! Non, je suis là en tant que gardien! »

Peter resta sans voix. Il essaya de comprendre comment une telle situation avait pu arriver, mais en même temps, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment le savoir?

« Je suis content de savoir que ta journée s'est bien passée. Maintenant, je dois te laisser. »

Il soupira avant d'ajouter, amèrement :

« À demain. »

Il entendit Deadpool répliquer, mais raccrocha avant de lui laisser le plaisir d'étirer cette conversation.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais précisé combien de temps devaient durer leurs appels.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le deuxième jour, Deadpool décida d'appeler lui-même Peter. Sûrement pour se venger parce que, la veille, ce dernier lui avait raccroché la ligne au nez. Comble de chance, il l'appela tandis qu'il était dans une rencontre importante avec les membres du journal.

Comme Peter recevait principalement des appels venant de Jameson et de sa tante, il ne pensa pas à fermer son cellulaire. La sonnerie de son appareil déconcentra tout le monde.

« Parker, si je vous ai dit de vous acheter un téléphone, ce n'est pas pour être dérangé pendant les rencontres du personnel! »

« Pardon monsieur, je ferme mon cellulaire tout de suite. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse éteindre son téléphone, Peter reçut un deuxième appel. Il reconnut le numéro de Deadpool et se demanda sérieusement si personne n'avait trouvé un moyen pour le tuer. Parce qu'en ce moment, il était prêt à faire une exception à sa règle d'or. Dans la salle, le visage de Jameson devint aussi rouge que le masque de Spider Man.

« Désolé, je le ferme. »

« Non, allez-y, répondez Parker! Ne vous gênez pas pour nous! »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit -»

« J'insiste. »

Tous les membres du personnel retinrent leur souffle. S'il disait non, il perdrait assurément son emploi et s'il acceptait…

En soupirant, Peter répondit à son cellulaire.

« Spidey! Je me demandais si je pouvais t'appeler durant le jour! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, je te rappelle. »

Lui répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

« Mais un énorme dinosaure est en train de détruire New York! »

« Quoi?! »

Sans se soucier de son patron et des autres membres du journal, Peter se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour scruter la ville.

« De quoi tu parles?! Il n'y a pas de dinosaure! »

« Dans mon film, oui. Je suis en train d'écouter le remake de Godzila. Très bon film, si tu veux mon avis. Tu veux venir le voir avec moi? Il me reste beaucoup de popcorn et j'ai fait des mini tacos si tu as encore -»

Peter lui raccrocha la ligne au nez. Il observa son gros et laid téléphone. Une partie de lui-même voulait détruire son nouveau cellulaire qui était l'objet de tous ses problèmes et une autre voulait rappeler Deadpool et accepter sa proposition, si ce n'est que pour le battre à mort. Et puis, les tacos semblaient être une meilleure option que d'affronter son patron.

Il se retourna pour faire face à tout le personnel du journal qui l'observait, d'un air amusé. Assis au bout de la table de rencontre, Jameson semblait pris entre l'envie de l'engueuler et d'éclater de rire.

« Un dinosaure, Parker? »

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Ça aurait fait un bon scoop. »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, après sa rencontre, Peter monta directement dans sa chambre. Il ne salua même pas sa tante. Non, il avait des comptes à régler et il comptait bien les régler ce soir.

May observa son neveu avec amusement, alors qu'il se pressait à monter les marches.

_Les jeunes et leurs amours._

À l'étage, Peter sortit son cellulaire et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur et qu'il avait appris à détester.

« Salut, Spidey. »

Lui répondit une voix qui se voulait _suave._

« On va mettre les choses au clair, toi et moi. Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles. Je t'ai promis un appel par jours pour que tu ne révèles pas mon identité secrète à je ne sais quel maniaque, mais c'est moi qui vais te contacter! Est-ce que c'est compris!? »

« Compris 5 sur 5, mon capitaine! »

Peter soupira. Est-ce que ça comptait comme un appel? Est-ce qu'il pouvait raccrocher?

« Finalement, tu as manqué de délicieux tacos. »

Lui dit Deadpool, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire engueuler.

« Tes tacos et ton film m'ont fait perdre le peu de crédibilité que j'avais au travail! »

« Ça ne sert à rien, la crédibilité. Regarde-moi, je n'en ai aucune et je me débrouille mieux que toi. En fait, tu commences à marcher dans mes pas. Tu as des regrets que tu dois apprendre à ignorer et tu perds toute ta crédibilité du jour au lendemain. Comme moi, mais sans le style qui vient avec. Et sans Wolverine. Il manque beaucoup de Wolverine dans la vie de tous et chacun. »

Ne pouvant en entendre plus, Peter lui raccrocha la ligne au nez. Ça devenait vraiment une habitude. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour dissimuler ses cris de rages.

_Quelle situation de merde!_

Dans sa colère, il n'entendit pas sa tante ouvrir sa porte et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Peter? Ça ne va pas, mon garçon? »

Peter savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher qu'il n'allait pas bien. Avec elle, il en était incapable.

« Non, ça ne va pas. »

« Est-ce que c'est cette nouvelle fille qui te cause des problèmes? »

La dernière chose que Peter voulait, c'était que sa tante s'imagine que Deadpool était sa nouvelle flamme. Il lui avoua donc, une semi-vérité.

« Il n'y a pas de fille, tante May. C'est seulement que depuis quelques jours, un gars me harcèle au téléphone. Je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques fois, mais pour lui, c'est suffisant pour dire qu'on est ami. »

Sa tante secoua la tête.

« Pauvre garçon, il doit être bien seul… »

En l'entendant, Peter eut envie de rire. Il ne voulait pas prendre Deadpool en pitié. Ce type s'amusait beaucoup trop dans ses conneries pour que qui que ce soit puisse le prendre en pitié.

« Peut-être, mais il m'énerve et s'il est seul, c'est parce qu'il énerve les autres. »

Sa tante l'observa un instant, avant de lui répondre :

« C'est ça le problème avec les gens qui sont seuls. Tout le monde se dit qu'ils doivent mériter leur solitude. Qu'ils sont bizarres. Qu'ils sortent trop du lot. Mais à force d'être seul, on devient désespéré de trouver quelqu'un. On est prêt à tout pour ne plus être seul. Dans ce désespoir, on fait des bêtises et à travers ces bêtises, on se fait rejeter encore plus. »

Peter se remémora la première partie de son secondaire. À cette époque, il n'avait aucun ami. Personne n'osait l'approcher et quand on l'approchait, il se comportait comme un idiot parce qu'il était si heureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Il grogna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il éprouvait de la _sympathie_ pour Deadpool.

_Si quelqu'un doit me tuer, faites-le maintenant._

Sa tante lui sourit et quitta sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait passer son message.

Seul avec son cellulaire, Peter décida que s'il devait avoir une conversation par jours avec un mercenaire psychopathe, autant le faire avec un demi-sourire. Il ajouta un nouveau contact qu'il nomma :

Tueurschizophrènedébile

Et y associa le numéro de Deadpool.

Lui qui s'était promis de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, le voilà servit.

_Il faut vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on souhaite._

Avant de s'endormir, Peter réalisa qu'étrangement, son contrat avec Deadpool lui semblait moins lourd à porter.


End file.
